Taste of Fire
by Earthborne
Summary: Because high school is hard enough to survive without the Second Coming of Damnation falling in love with you.


I thought I'd write something for this much-neglected fandom and pairing, Pepito and Todd aka Squee. I realise that I am most likely not going to get many (if any at all) reviews for this, haha. But I wanted to share regardless.

This is also a very, very old fic, started from way back when in ye olden days of like, 2003? Basically a long time ago. It ends a little strangely, but that's how the fic wanted to be –shrug- I tried to wrest it back under my control, but I don't know how else I was to end this given I wanted to make it just a _little_ more realistic than 'Omg-I-love-Pepito-yeah-let's-get-in-each-other's-pants-liek-nao'. Given Todd's personality here, I'm sorry, I just don't see it happening, my friends.

Also! No random ranting, no diabolical plots to overthrow the world, no zombie-like students or teachers or anything _much_ supernatural, because I want this to be as realistic as possible. This is about two boys in love, the denial and eventual acceptance of the first and other just happens to be the Antichrist.

Warnings: Just the very faintest hints of adult themes. And some slight gory imagery (this is still a Vasquez universe afterall). Fluffy bits are suitably fluffy.

XxX

Fire wasn't supposed to have a flavour, Todd knew, but he couldn't describe the taste in Pepito's mouth as anything else. It was – spicy, and hot, with a mix of something that faintly reminded him of burnt sugar and smoke.

Todd remembered that this wasn't natural, two boys kissing each other was not natural. It was taboo, forbidden, disgusting, and intolerable. A sin. It said so in the Bible.

_Thou shalt not lie with mankind as thou lie with womankind. It is a detestable thing.  
><em>  
>But even as these thoughts ran through his foggy, oxygen deprived brain, he couldn't help but twine his arms behind Pepito's neck and pull him closer.<p>

Todd lost himself into oblivion as the Son of Satan kissed him.

XxX

Earlier that day…

Todd sloshed his way through the deep winter snow on the way to high school, frozen hands stuffed deep into his coat pockets and trying not to think about the bone-deep cold slicing through his clothing. He only had one shabby trench coat from his father and a scarf bought with his meagre savings to last him through winter; his parents told him it was more than he deserved.

Avoiding the yellow patches in the dirty slush, Todd brought his icy hands to his mouth and blew on them; they prickled slightly, which was good because it meant that they weren't completely frozen yet. He looked up at the polluted stormy sky and blinked at the mottled purple and green clouds swirling ominously; it was overcast, but didn't look like rain, thankfully.

Todd hurried his footsteps. It was about an hour's walk to school from his house, and the bus – just his luck – didn't run anywhere near his neighbourhood. But Todd didn't really mind; as long as he found any excuse to leave his house, he was fine with it. He also found that if he washed the dishes, mowed the lawn, took out the garbage, did the gardening, shovelled the snow, scrubbed the bathroom, painted the fence, washed the car, cleaned and vacuumed the house and other household chores, his parents liked him fine, meaning they totally ignored him, as if it was some magical fairy that did all the tedious jobs around the house.

He was so engrossed in trying to breathe some life back into his bluish hands he didn't hear the car come purring up behind him.

"Hop in for a ride, amigo." A deep voice tinged with a light Spanish accent spoke behind him. Todd jumped a foot in the air, and let out a cry of 'squee' before he could stop himself. Todd kicked himself mentally; he hadn't been able to grow out of that stupid childhood habit of his, and it never ceased to embarrass him. He felt himself flush and began to fidget almost immediately.

"N-no thanks, Pepito, I'm fine." Todd stammered, lying through his chattering teeth. He turned to give a wavering smile at the other teenager, feeling his chapped lips stretch painfully. It was nothing new to them both, this exchange between them before school was almost a daily occurrence, ever since Pepito got his license. Even before that, Pepito's mother would offer, and Todd would always politely refuse, no matter how warm he knew it was in there.

Pepito's car was a deep, dark violet, with a metallic sheen of red. It emanated evil and darkness, something that would have made anyone else run from it screaming in instinctual fear, but Todd didn't because he was so used to it. What he feared wasn't the car, but the person driving it.

Todd hurried his pace and hoped that like all the other days Pepito would just drive on. He didn't allow himself to think about the dark corner of his mind where he wanted Pepito to stay, to keep persuading him, to throw him a scrap of compassion and care that he otherwise would not get in his life. He gritted his teeth against the freezing wind that knifed him through his thin coat, hating himself and his want of pity. His life was so dismal, his existence so miserable that he would crave these few minutes of banter. He clenched his fists and felt his nails dig into his palms. He really shouldn't want the attention of Pepito. His life was terrible enough as it is, he had no desire to go to hell and experience it again in death. No matter how well meaning the other was, he was still the Prince of Hell, and there were consequences to being friends with him.

No, not just friends anymore; Todd swallowed hard and flushed. Something had changed between them last week, when Pepito had cornered Todd in the sports changing room after gym class and everyone had left. When... when he had pushed him to the wall and kissed him. Todd flushed at the remembrance of the hot hands at his shoulders and those warm lips on his, and recoiled at the memory. _Stop it. Pepito was just messing with you. He was probably just curious. Probably wanted to make me squee or something. There is no way that meant anything, and you don't want it to. Not if it means tainting your soul._ He'd shoved Pepito away and ran out of the room, hands over his lips, forgetting his bag. Later that day he'd gone to his locker and discovered it inside.

He'd avoided Pepito for the rest of the week, waking up two hours early to go to school, rushing out of class or arriving late, dashing into the labyrinthine library every break. He knew Pepito would have had no problem hunting him down, but he seemed content to leave him alone. He was grateful for that at least. _Got bored with me I guess_ he'd thought then, relief and something that tasted bitter mingling in his chest. He'd barely eaten or slept the entire weekend, and he felt weak, constantly tormented by thoughts and dreams of the kiss.

He'd always known that Pepito liked to flirt and tease; he did it to everyone didn't he? He probably just enjoyed teasing Todd more because it made him so embarrassed. Pepito most likely found his reactions amusing.

Todd stared at his feet, too lost in his thoughts to see Pepito's mismatched eyes, one a deep, shifting purple and the other bleeding swirling crimson, narrow dangerously.

He heard the car gun its engines and he felt the weight of relief (which tasted a little too close to disappointment) settle in his chest, before the car suddenly swerved and skidded on the road, jumping the curb where it came to a screeching halt on the sidewalk, blocking Todd's path. Pepito climbed out with all the feline grace and athletic confidence Todd could never hope to achieve, and came to a stop in front of Todd, looming slightly as he was half a head taller.

The Altar Boy of Doom, as was his nickname, wore tight black pants and a half-open aubergine silk shirt dappled with moving sheens of verdant and dark burgundy, unconcerned with the weather – hellfire kept him warm enough. _Going for a colour scheme I see_ Todd thought absently, feeling severely underdressed in his black and grey pinstriped shirt and faded jeans. Pepito looked like he was ready to tango with a rose between his teeth, and Todd… was not.

Pepito's horns were artfully concealed within the styled mess of his spiky black hair, the tips barely visible even if anyone bothered to look. A thin ponytail slicked around his shoulders. He had an eyebrow bar above his left eye and a stud in his tongue, with multiple piercing in his ears. Todd wore a worn and beaten watch.

"Get in the car, Todd; I do not like to repeat myself." Pepito said, glaring down at him. The wind around them suddenly picked up a little, bringing with it a mini snowdrift that was quickly accumulating. Even with the weather manipulation Todd still hesitated for a moment, but finally relented at his glower and sighed, swinging his backpack to one shoulder and trudging to the car door. Todd slid into the seat, and was resigned to the fact that yes, he was right, it _was_ very warm in here. The seats were warmed too, which seemed a little excessive in his opinion.

They drove in relatively uncomfortable silence except for the rock music on the stereo about singers mad at their dads. Todd was fidgeting in his seat and determinedly looking out of the window, trying not to think too much about anything lest he gave himself away. Pepito was driving at an insanely fast speed, swerving in and out of lanes and cars with practised ease, the engine purring with a dull, smug roar. Todd was so frightened he could only press himself back and close his eyes, all muscles tensed for impact. If he'd known the ride was going to be like this he'd have dug his heels in and chanced it in the blizzard. His hands shook. Pepito glanced at him, and grabbed his hands, held them with _both _of his to warm, and drove with his _knees_ while he sang along to the music and bobbed his head. Todd felt faint, and barely stopped himself from wrenching his hands away, out of fear of jostling Pepito and sending them both to their fiery deaths. Well, _his_ death at any rate. Despite the high chance of mortality in the moment, Todd couldn't help but smile slightly helplessly to himself; Pepito would be the one to inherit the unclean kingdom and take over the world in a storm of fire and brimstone, but here, right now, he was just a boy who loved expensive fast cars and loud music.

"You are cold." Pepito stated quietly, and concentrated for heat to flow into Todd. The human boy _did_ feel the unnatural heat seep into his hands, lighting his body with a flare of warmth that brushed him gently, affectionately; he also felt a blush flood his cheeks. "T-thanks…" Todd muttered, and the other nodded, letting go with a slow caress. It was all Todd could do not to flinch away.

They arrived at school in less than fifteen minutes, thanks to Pepito's hellish driving. "Thanks for the ride, Pepito, really appreciate it." Todd muttered his thanks before opening the door, hasty to be out; the crowd in front of the school was noticing their star pupil's car and Todd would much rather be invisible.

Unfortunately, he stumbled on the wet and slick ground, and was caught in the arms of Pepito, who must have moved with his demonic speed. Todd gave a suffering sigh in his head. Of all the times to look stupid, he had to do it in front of Pepito.

"Thanks." Todd said again, feeling dumb. He swung his bag over his shoulders and left the car and Pepito, missing the strange expression on the other boy's face as he stared at him.

Todd nearly sprinted down the corridors to his locker, which was as far away from his home class as possible, of course. He took his time in his locker _Okay, History first, damn. Then… Yes! English next._ Todd groaned, however, when he remembered he had English with Pepito today, since Pepito had missed his own lesson because of a sports tournament. _Gym, with Pepito, Art… he's in a different class but we share the same classroom. Is he using his powers to manipulate classes or something! I'm alone in Maths, thank Go- well, that's ironic._ Todd chuckled to himself quietly.

He closed the door to his locker to find Pepito leaning against the one behind it. Todd jumped again, clutching his heart, but managed to keep the 'Squee' from escaping his lips.

"Oh hi Pepito, scared me there, I mean, I didn't see you there." He said nervously, glancing anywhere but at him. Pepito's arms were crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raised in his beautiful face, its flawless olive complexion just begging to be touched.

"Sorry amigo." His voice was low. Todd forced a small laugh. "No biggie. See you in English!" Then the shorter boy ducked his head and practically flew down the corridor. Pepito scowled, and punched the locker beside him, denting the reinforced steel.

XxX

Todd found solace in his empty home classroom, the babble of the student population growing muffled and dim. Yawning widely, Todd blinked sleepily as he stared at his history books, trying to get a head start. Todd was thankful that he was actually a pretty good student, often getting into the top four in his class. But today the words just didn't seem to register in his brain, probably due to the lack of sleep over the last few days finally catching up to him. His vision swam and his thoughts drifted into random daydreams.

Todd wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but he woke up to a warm hand on his shoulder and warmer breath in his ear, telling him to wake up. Todd jerked awake, and winced when the pages of the book he was reading stuck to his cheek. With horror, he realised that he'd drooled slightly on the pages too. Wiping his mouth and then the pages, his face flamed beetroot red when he noticed Pepito standing beside him.

"P-Pepito? What are you doing in my homeroom?" Todd glanced at the clock and realised it was about five minutes until homeroom started and a few of the other nerds that came early were cowering in the corner, obviously in awe of Pepito.

"I just thought I'd come over and ask you over to my house after school for a study session, since I missed English class and all." Pepito said silkily, his odd eyes intent. Todd swallowed hard; he didn't believe for a second that their soon-to-be-valedictorian needed his help, and he didn't like the sound of it anyway and wondered if he could somehow get out of it. Anything to avoid being alone with Pepito. Even if Fridays meant his father was going drinking and his mother went to play cards with the rest of her druggie pals. And undoubtedly, they were both going to come home irate, out of money and out of their minds. Even if Todd was usually the one they took their anger out on. But there was no help at hand.

"Um... I don't..." Todd stuttered, and Pepito interrupted him.

"Great, I'll pick you up after school. My mother will be glad to see you." Pepito grinned, showing his sharp incisors and a dimple in his cheeks. Then the bell rang and Pepito left, passing by Miss Song, who seemed to swoon slightly at the smile he directed at her. Todd sat in his seat, frozen by what had just happened. He swallowed thickly and forced down the panic welling in his throat. _His mother will be there. Nothing will happen_.

English was one of the only classes Todd truly excelled at, and despite the unnerving presence of Pepito at his side Todd managed to hold his own together. But for once they had a substitute teacher who was extremely ancient, extremely deaf and also extremely blind.

The jocks and the 'cool' people who sat at the back decided to take full advantage of this by torturing Todd even more so than usual, who didn't sit at the front with the nerds and certainly didn't sit at the back. He sat in the middle, given a wide berth by everyone except Pepito, who wouldn't leave him alone and sat beside him. The jocks began by throwing paper at him, and muttering spiteful words along with making swirly motions with their fingers beside their head. Todd ignored them like always and tried to listen to the teacher's death rattle.

Todd didn't know how they found out he'd been institutionalised, but they sure didn't let him forget it. He only managed to get out of that hellhole by enduring several months of strange therapy he wasn't sure helped him, and swallowing pills that left him dizzy and ill. And the fact that Nny, his crazy neighbour, had blown the entire place to bits helped, though Todd didn't know if the jailbreak had been intentional or not. Todd had no idea why the authorities hadn't come after him, but he guessed it was something to do with Nny's oddness and the fact that apparently, his house often dropped off the map.

"Hey you little queer cocksucker, how about we – SHIT!" Alex hissed.

"Fairy Todd! Oi you loony – OW!" Richard yelled.

Vince threw a pen at his head. "Freaky faggot, what's the – FUCK THAT HURT!" He screamed.

That was enough to turn everybody's heads, curious over the shouting. Todd himself whipped around and found his gaze drawn to the Spanish boy immediately, knowing he had something to do with it. Pepito was writing notes nonchalantly, like nothing had happened. He looked up when he felt Todd's gaze. He grinned, _smirked_, like it was all a good joke between them, a good laugh over a funny and harmless prank. But Todd could see it wasn't harmless at all. In the back, Alex was cradling a broken hand, grimacing at an eraser on his desk. Richard moaned and clasped his ankle where the bone seemed to have crumpled in, a broken ruler lying a foot away. Vincent was whimpering, holding his right eye where a ballpoint pen stuck out, and blood seeped out in rivulets from beneath his fingers. One of the girls screamed. Another fainted over her desk.

No one else moved, too stunned to do anything but half-stand and stare. Soon they were looking towards Pepito, not in accusation, but because they were waiting for him to tell them what to do. Waiting for the school's most popular boy to do give them direction, because he was their supposed leader and they were so used to following him like sheep, too stupid to think for themselves even in a situation like this. But Pepito wasn't paying heed to them at all; he was still looking at Todd, the smirk having slipped off to be replaced by an odd expression on his face. Todd ignored him and turned to the class. 

"Take them to the nurse!" He shouted at them, and a few looked his way, looking unsure, or even just surprised to see him there. The rest of them continued to hesitate, swaying in place. Todd bit his lip and looked at the ground, fighting with his own anger. Finally, Pepito stood up and addressed the class.

"Take them to the nurse. Mark, help Vincent stand. John, Ashton, assist Richard. Charlie, can you carry Ashleigh? Henry, help him and take her up too. And can someone please inform the teacher?" Everyone rushed to do as Pepito bade them. A boy at the front interrupted the teacher and insisted Vincent needed a doctor, which took several tries at shouting directly into his ear to get any effect.

All through the chaos, Vincent's other eye was weeping tears just as the right wept blood. The burly quarterback was sobbing, and in a moment where he tripped over a chair due to his lack of depth perception, he stuck a hand out to steady himself against Todd's desk, leaving a bloody handprint. Without the hand covering it, Todd saw all the carnage. A boy in front of Todd vomited horribly. Vincent looked terrified, and immediately cowered back as if Todd had struck him, apologies spilling from his lips. "I'm sorry Todd, I'm so sorry, god I'm sorry don't hurt me please."

Todd felt sick, sick to his stomach and he felt the blood rush to his head – he could hear it roaring in his ears. He felt nausea rise like sour bile to the back of his burning throat. Vincent's friend took the still babbling jock away, guiding him. Another two jocks supported Richard as he limped outside, face contorted in pain. The class followed the three out to the infirmary, eager for the action and drama and gossip fodder, none of them heeding the teacher's wheezy gasps for them to stay back. Eventually, the teacher seemed to give up on doing any more teaching, and went with Charlie and Henry who were lifting the unconscious girl, and the three of them left for sickbay.

And then there were two.

Todd's head was in his hands and he stared unseeingly at his notes. His fingers were numb, his hands were clammy and he felt cold sweat and goosebumps break out over his skin. He tried not to look at the bloody handprint, tried to ignore the sick tang of copper in the air and the pungent acid smell of vomit. He closed his eyes and steadied his breaths. A prickle at the back of his neck told him that Pepito was staring at him again, silent and still. Always quietly watching. Sometimes it was all Todd could do not to scream at Pepito.

With shaking hands, he closed his book and tried to cap his pen properly. But the tremors were worse than he thought. He closed his eyes again and tried to calm his nerves. _Tried_ _not to have a panic attack._ As long as he didn't think about it, he would be okay. Just ignore Alex's wrist, Richard's ankle, Vincent's eye – _oh_ _god his _eye_, _the ride to school, the damn kiss, it would all be okay. It has to be. When warm hands enveloped his own _**(too warm, you know whose they are)**_, he opened his eyes and saw Pepito kneeling to just below eye level, staring at him with an unreadable look on his face, no longer amused or laughing.

Silently and still with his eyes on Todd's face, he waved his hand and the handprint and the vomit vanished instantly. He capped his pen and packed up for him, doing it all swiftly and methodically. Eventually the bag's clasp was closed and Pepito handed it to Todd, who took it quietly, still staring at the ground. He felt Pepito take his chin, turning it so he faced him. He looked into Pepito's strange eyes; felt his swollen heart skip a beat, then raced faster as if to make up for it. He closed his hands over his shabby bag, gripping it so hard his knuckles were stark white. He tried to ignore the shiver that crawled up his spine at the look in Pepito's eyes.

"I only did it for you." Pepito said softly, a hint of question in his eyes, as if he didn't understand why Todd was not happy, and Todd felt his chest implode with pain, as Pepito confirmed his fear. _Yes, tell me it was all for me. Tell me how it's all my fault that Alex and Richard won't be playing football this season, how Vincent will never play again, never see out of his right eye again. All my fault that I ruined their lives just like I ruined my parents'._ He swallowed all these bitter words however, felt them go down his throat like jagged glass, leaving a sour and acrid taste behind. What can you say to that? How do you tell the epitome of evil that it wasn't right to do something so brutal?

He dragged in a shuddering breath and he pulled himself out of Pepito's hold and stood up, hearing the chair scrape unbearably loud in the silence. He wobbled slightly in place, biting his lip and trying to keep himself together.

"Please..." he whispered desperately, brokenly, to Pepito, who was still kneeling, and no prince should ever kneel to a peasant, and certainly not one with his eternal kingdom to a mere lowly mortal. "Please don't hurt anyone anymore." He said. _Not for me, not ever… _And he walked out of the classroom, leaving Pepito behind.

Todd stumbled into the boys' filthy toilets, leaning over the off white and stained sink, trying not to retch from the memory of Vincent's ruined eye or the smell. _God, they were just being normal bullies. They – They weren't nice people but they were just being immature, calling me names and they didn't – didn't deserve any of that, none of it and how could Pepito just _do_ that to them and sit there and grin at me like he _– like we – _should _enjoy_ it. Sit there and hurt someone and smile and claim it was all for me._ He gripped the edges of the porcelain hard enough to make his knuckles creak in protest.

_**(all for you)**_

Todd looked up at the cracked and dirty mirror, seeing himself reflected in every sliver of broken glass, fractured into a million pieces. He wondered if this was what Pepito saw, an exhausted and broken young man with limp black hair and almost hollow cheeks. With watery blue eyes and dark purple smudges underneath, pale skin blue-grey like a drowned corpse's, stretched over his thin and sharp cheekbones, his gangly frame. Wondered what it was Pepito saw that he felt someone had to lose an eye over. _They were just calling me names._

_**And why did he do it for you?**_The question he had been dreading whispered in his mind, cold and sly. He shivered, tried to divert his mind but it dogged him like a shadow. God, the voice, the voice that was part of why he was institutionalised was back. It sounded like Shmee, the teddy bear he'd long lost in the asylum's explosion. _**Why, Todd? Why you? Why does he offer to drive you to school every day, why did he invite you over to his house? Why would he punish your bullies so brutally? Why would he **_**kiss **_**you**_**?** Todd shook his head. _Pepito is the Antichrist, he doesn't need a reason to torture people. __**Ah but you're wrong and you know it **_the voice sounded vicious, even gleeful, _schadenfroh_, _**you know what he wants, what he has always wanted. He never hid the fact from you; you just ignored the warning signs, desperate for the scraps of attention he threw at you. **_Todd's head twitched to the side _stop it! _But the malicious voice continued unabated. _**You've been leading him on haven't you? It really **_**is**_** all your fault, you are **_**so**_** selfish. Admit it Todd, the prince of hell wants -**_

Todd grabbed his head and let out a muffled scream, smashing his fist repeatedly against the mirror, feeling it crack further, embedding some shards into his skin. He barely felt the sting. _I don't want to think about this. I never wanted any of this to happen. It's – it's not true, can't be and even if... even if it is true I want nothing to do with it. _

_(I'm too afraid of what it means)_

Eventually he pushed himself away from the mirror, from the sink and away from the stench of the bathroom. He stood there in the bustling hallway, feeling people's unforgiving shoulders bump into him from every which way. Wondered morbidly if Pepito would think they deserved to lose an arm this time.

From childhood until now... he'd always known who Pepito was and what he would become. He never doubted it. But sometimes it was easy to forget that he was evil incarnate under the guise of a tall handsome boy with mismatched eyes and impeccable manners, who smiled with a dimple and laughed like music. Because that's what Pepito was too, and he – he never pretended to be any less. He didn't show off his powers, but he never feigned to be anything other than the very embodiment of sin. _**And he is still the man whose attention you secretly wanted. So pathetic, you don't deserve your soul. You're so pitiful.**_

He looked at the mass of people, shoving and pushing each other, like a tumbling river flowing both ways, clashing and mingling. Todd felt so insignificant it was like he was drowning, being swallowed up by this great big stream of people and thoughts. And at the far end of the hall, like a rock in the water, Pepito stood, looking at him. No one else noticed and no one even saw him, but they parted around him as if by some invisible force, still talking and laughing, still hurrying to class. Todd looked back, his gaze steady for once.

A moment passed, and Todd turned away, walking into the crowd, going with the flow, pushing past, being pulled. He made it through the thronging mass until he got to the field. He was suddenly sick of everyone around him, could not bear to think about having to be in classes with Pepito for the rest of the day, or anyone else for that matter. He kept walking, never looking back, feeling oddly exhilarated at skipping class for the first time in his life. He walked until he got to the bleachers where all the dregs of their already miserable school society hung out, playing truant and smoking. They gave him suspicious glares, but otherwise left him alone. One shuffled up and offered him a cigarette, but Todd shook his head and politely declined. The boy – he was only a boy, really, they were all boys, _Todd_ was a boy still, and Alex, Richard, Vince – nodded understandingly, took a look at his bloody hand and said, "That's some sick shit dude" - for some reason he sounded impressed, and patted him on the back before going back to his spot.

Todd sat there in the quiet of the bleachers, his head in his hands, the only sound being the occasional hiss of a lighter, quiet murmurings asking for fags or whatever drug was their choice. He wondered what Pepito was doing. He must have found out that Todd wasn't in class anymore. Gym now, they were supposed to be playing basketball inside.

He sat there for half a period, the people behind him occasionally changing. He wondered why everything was falling apart today, of all days. Today was nothing special, but he felt as if the thin veil of normalcy (or as normal as anything could ever get in this town) he had been clinging onto desperately for all this time had been yanked from his hands and torn to pieces. He could feel his hand throb in pain with every beat of his heart. He closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. But all he could see was Pepito kneeling before him, eyes soft and beautiful, almost naïve in his confusion.

Soon, a figure could be seen jogging towards them, steadily getting bigger. The group muttered amongst themselves, wondering if it was a teacher. A few had already ditched, stubbing their fags out and gapping it behind the tall seats. Todd stayed where he was, and stared at the ground. He still wasn't sure if he was ready yet to handle Pepito's presence, Pepito's feelings, Pepito telling him, in the quiet stillness of that room, _I only did it for you._ No, that wasn't true. Pepito had enjoyed it, so it wasn't for him. Nothing involving hurting others would ever be for him.

Soon Pepito could be distinguished easily, and the druggies were all obviously surprised. Surprised that an honour roll student would come all the way out to the bleachers for this pale and fragile looking kid, who looked like he could (would) shatter with just a touch. They edged away from him, backing away until they could glare safely at the strange boy who had brought an intruder from the highest echelon into their territory. When Pepito came close enough he barely spared them a glance. He was still in his gym uniform, looking unaffected by the sub-zero temperature.

"Todd! What are you doing out here? You'll freeze!" He grabbed Todd's injured hand to pull him up, but Todd hissed in pain and ripped his arm away. Pepito turned, his eyes wide. He gave the air a delicate sniff, and he grabbed Todd's wrist. He raised the hand up to see the mirror shards jutting out, the blood long since dried and flaking. His eyes whipped up to meet Todd's almost defiant ones. Pepito's face seemed to harden and he yanked Todd along by his other hand, the shorter boy barely able to keep up with his long strides. Todd looked back to the bleachers and saw the boy from before give him a lazy salute.

Halfway across the grey snowy field, he dug in his heels and tried to pull his arm away. Pepito was still stronger.

"Let go! I don't want to go with you!" Todd yelled at him, and blinked, surprised that he had raised his voice in demand for possibly the first time in his life. Pepito stared at him.

"You need to have your hand treated." He growled, sounding like he would not take no for an answer.

"I'll go to the nurse." Todd muttered, still tugging at his arm. Pepito's grip tightened just a fraction away from hurting.

"They're all busy with the three morons."

Todd glared at him, and pushed away thoughts of asking him whose fault it was. He was still shocked at his own behaviour, feeling that same exhilaration pumping through his veins. "I'll go home and do it myself."

"And who will stitch and bandage your hand for you?" Pepito asked quietly, watching him. "Your parents?" Todd flinched, and he stared at the ground. It was a low blow and they both knew it.

"I'm…" Pepito finally blew a breath in exasperation. But he sounded apologetic. "We'll go back to my house, I'll treat your hand and then we'll talk, alright? I won't do anything you don't want." Todd stared at the ground a little more, trying to ignore the warmth from Pepito. "Please, Todd." Eventually he nodded silently, and Pepito let go of his hand so he could walk beside him instead of being dragged around.

Pepito finally got him to his car, where he guided Todd into the passenger seat. He got in on the other side and turned the car on. It purred into life quietly, instantly flooding the chill air with warmth. He set the heater nearly all the way up, and sat staring into nothing for a long while before turning to Todd with a serious and unfathomable look in his eyes.

"Todd." He hesitated a little, "I want you to stay here. There is something I want to do." Todd nodded dumbly, and picked at the glass still wedged in his flesh, feeling the stinging soreness. Pepito's tanned hand reached forward and drew his hand away, before giving it a soft squeeze. Pepito left the car, and Todd sat in the steadily heating vehicle, watching the glass fog up.

His brain felt foggy too, and he wondered what he was doing here, sitting in the car of the Second Coming of Damnation, the one destined to destroy the world, and _toasting his hands in front of the heater_. Here he was, sitting and acting as if there was nothing wrong, when in fact it was the opposite. Pepito would only ever mean bad news, whether for his health or his sanity or his eternal soul, and he also knew he should be running as hard and as fast as he could, but instead he still found himself staying where he was, docile as a trained dog. He didn't know what he was doing anymore.

Eventually Pepito returned, and slipped into the car silently, apparently pleased with the fact that Todd was still inside, as if Todd had anywhere he could run to escape him, because not even church could stop Pepito - he'd tried once, and only ended up sitting dumbfounded on a pew while the Dark Prince chatted amiably with a priest. Pepito reversed the car and drove out of the parking lot. Neither of them said a word.

Pepito's luxurious house soon loomed in front of them, and the taller boy pulled Todd into his bedroom and left to the en suite bathroom. Todd stared at the bedroom, which was very comfortably large, and hung with typical posters of athletes and bikini models. It was so very… pedestrian, so unlike Pepito. There were even some clothes scattered about the floor and desk chair, giving off the impression that they were only there to keep up the pretence of Pepito being a normal, messy teen boy. Todd sat on the huge bed a little gingerly, trying hard not to be swallowed by the incredible softness all around him. Pepito returned with a first aid kit and gracefully bent to one knee in front of him.

He took Todd's wrist in a careful grip, turning it so he could use the tweezers and pluck out the mirror shards. He dropped them into the bin. Todd winced when they were pried loose from his flesh, the caked blood stubbornly clinging on. Pepito's eyes seemed to soften, and his touch gentled further, muttering under his breath all the while in Spanish.

Pepito moved to draw a finger along the cut, no doubt to heal it with magic, but Todd grabbed his hand before he thought it through.

"N-no, it's um, it's okay, just leave it." He said, feeling awkward as he let go almost immediately. Pepito gave him a level look that probably read too much, but he nodded, for once acquiescing.

"No stitches needed at least." Pepito said, inspecting the damaged flesh with critical eyes. "More trouble than they're worth on hands anyway." Todd nodded dumbly, squirming slightly.

Disinfectant cloth to clean the dried blood, then Pepito pinched the edges of the wounds closed while he drew a line of high-bond glue along the cuts, letting it hold the skin together. He pressed over some medical tape for added protection and soon Todd's hand was wrapped neatly in white bandages, the pain dulled. Todd still didn't say anything, just sat there, running his fingers over the rough white binding. Pepito was kneeling in front of him again. _**He would never kneel for anyone else. **_Todd shifted uncomfortably again.

"Look Pepito, I..." He trailed off, swallowed, and stared at his socked feet. He opened his mouth again, but nothing came out. Pepito took his uninjured hand gently. He shut his mouth with a soft click, eyes darting up to meet Pepito's.

"I'm sorry, amigo." Pepito finally said, looking a little bewildered, like he had no idea how to actually go about apologising. Probably never had to before.

"You don't have to apologise to me –"

"I healed them." Pepito interrupted. Todd stared. "I – healed their wrist, ankle, eye, whatever, hell, I even cured the stupid teacher's blindness and deafness, and I added another ten years to their miserable lives." He sounded a little put out.

Todd was feeling slightly overwhelmed. "That's... good." He finally managed to say, and relief flooded through his system for the three boys. His heart thundered inside his chest. He wondered if Pepito could hear. The other boy suddenly leaned closer, their faces now inches apart.

"You are not angry anymore, Todd?" His dual gaze was very distracting, Todd found, feeling split in half himself as he looked at the two colours. Huh. The red iris was shot through with dark amber flecks while the purple iris held a starburst of dark violet. The effect was very disconcerting, and oddly mesmerising.

"I wasn't angry, I was just..." Todd floundered for a word, "...hurt. That you thought hurting people would make me happy." Pepito's lips tightened, as if that was worse. One of Pepito's hands came up and cupped his cheek, stroking the skin under his eye with his thumb.

"I shouldn't have done that."

Todd felt his face flush hotly, certain that his face was red. Pepito smirked.

"You blush so easily, amigo, and so cute when you do." Todd huffed.

"I am not cute!" He protested hotly, feeling a little emasculated. Pepito laughed, and it sounded like a low rumble from his chest. His other hand came up and traced Todd's face with his fingertips almost reverently; a look of wonder on his own, a feather light touch over his nose, around his lips, around his eyes, and Todd fluttered them shut. He was certain Pepito could hear his heart now, it sounded like a dull roar in his ears.

"So amazing." Pepito breathed softly, and Todd opened his eyes, "You humans... So mortal, and fragile; easily broken, and yet resilient; such brevity of life, but so determined to leave something of yourselves behind… you put such meaning into your lives, always trying to transcend the mediocrity that is allotted mankind, despite the apparent meaninglessness of everything."

"Pepito, I don't think..." He began to draw away, but the other held on, his head bowed and shaking from side to side. Todd fell silent, and waited. After a moment, Pepito looked up, and the colours in his eyes seemed molten.

"Just ask, Todd." His accent sounded thicker, heavier.

"Ask for what?" He replied, a little confused.

"Anything. Everything. Just ask and I'll give it to you."

"…Don't destroy the world?" Todd tried weakly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"If that's what you want." He replied instantly, no hesitation or contemplation. Todd felt his smile drop off. Pepito's stare was so intense Todd found himself looking away just so he could breathe.

"I didn't… It's... well thank you, but it's not... I mean." Todd blew a breath in exasperation. He just couldn't think.

"But what, Todd?" Pepito murmured quietly, catching his chin again, leaning in close.

"Well... you'll want my soul won't you?" Todd said in a rush, and winced. Pepito stared at him for a long moment, before he began to chuckle.

As embarrassed as Todd felt, he thought that laughing at him because he feared for his mortal soul (and with good reason too) seemed a little callous, even for the Antichrist. Eventually Pepito stopped, and he leaned in to touch his forehead to Todd's. The mortal boy stiffened a little.

"Silly Todd. I do not want your soul." He sounded fond.

Todd blinked. "You don't?"

Pepito shook his head. "I used to, when I didn't understand, but not anymore. Would be lovely of course, it's more beautiful than you can imagine, but I've got plenty of souls. I have only one of you." Pepito smirked at him, slow and devilishly handsome. "So I want you."

Todd took a moment to process that. He coloured. Of course, the thought had passed his mind, but only for the briefest of moments, since he thought this soul was much more likely.

"Oh. Um." Todd muttered, feeling stupid. "Isn't that..." Pepito cut him off, this time not with words, but with his lips.

Fire wasn't supposed to have a flavour, Todd knew, but he couldn't describe the taste in Pepito's mouth as anything else. It was – spicy, and hot, with a mix of something that faintly reminded him of burnt sugar and smoke.

Todd remembered that this wasn't natural, two boys kissing each other was not natural. It was taboo, forbidden, disgusting, and intolerable. A sin. It said so in the Bible.

_Thou shalt not lie with mankind as thou lie with womankind. It is a detestable thing.  
><em>  
>But even as these thoughts ran through his foggy, oxygen deprived brain, he couldn't help but twine his arms behind Pepito's neck and pull him closer.<p>

Todd lost himself into oblivion as the Son of Satan kissed him.

He could feel Pepito grin against his lips, sharp fangs just barely nipping at him. But it was when Pepito nudged him back, one hand behind his neck as he lowered Todd onto the bed, the other hand sliding up his shirt to lay a searing hand against his stomach that Todd realised what was happening and pulled himself himself away.

"No... This... this is a sin, I can't..." He gasped, shaking his head desperately. Pepito sighed, and levered himself up to give Todd space, but didn't get up. His hand was on Todd's bony hips, drawing searing circles with his thumb.

"It's really not."

"What?" Todd stared at him, still feeling breathless. He was pretty sure the bible stated it clear as day, in Levictus if he was right.

"Mankind has enough flaws without turning love into one of them too; do you really think the Heavenly Father would care what gender the person you loved was of? He is a god of love, justice and compassion, not one of discrimination. St Peter will not turn away a man who has led a just and honourable life simply because he has loved another man. Love is something he celebrates. Plus, the old fart just really doesn't care all that much." Pepito ran his hands through Todd's hair, the light tugging feeling far more relaxing than it had any right to be. "Grandpapa is too busy watching crap daytime TV to bother with humanity's bigger issues nowadays." He chuckled fondly.

"But... well, you're the… um." Todd stuttered to Pepito's shirt buttons, feeling embarrassed and mean to bring up Pepito's birthright. He couldn't help who his parents were afterall, especially his father.

"Todd." He looked up. Pepito's eyes held an unreadable emotion, tinged with sadness. "I promise you, give you my _word_ that you will never go to hell. If you do not trust me – no, listen," He said in response to Todd's protests that he sort of did, "I will get Uncle Mike or even Uncle Metatron himself to come down here and reassure you." He brushed a lock of Todd's hair away, and Todd felt his breath snag, "You are… the antithesis to my inner evil. You are not that brat Christ of course, but you are good, pure, and innocent in spite of all around you, despite living next to a waste lock. It's like you negate the negativity. It's why it took so long for Johnny to go insane. It's amazing what you do Todd, I am constantly in awe of you. Just being next to you humbles me." He seemed embarrassed and Todd stared, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Your intrinsic goodness guarantees you a place in God's heart, and in his heaven." The sincerity in his voice was unmistakeable, and so was a pervasive sadness that Todd didn't understand, and instinctively knew that whatever it was, was hurting Pepito deeply. Pepito didn't move, just stayed there, letting his eyes trace over Todd's face like he was memorising it.

Todd bit his lip, worrying it with his teeth. He'd always felt the attraction to Pepito, it was hard not to in fact, but he'd always attributed it to Pepito being the devil's son (though, now that he thought about it, Pepito was technically half-angel since his dad was one) and his innate attraction, such as all things to do with sin and temptation had. He'd always shied away from wondering why his heart sped up near him, why he always secretly enjoyed the other boy's attention. He always felt warm and protected near Pepito, and though things had taken a darker turn today, he hadn't been above apologising and righting his wrongs, even though he had no obligation to, just for him.

He worried about Todd, cared for him, was always there for him like nobody else in his life ever was. And he didn't have to care about him, he was nothing in the grand scale of things but he did and that was all that mattered.

Todd looked up at him again, and saw something flutter shut in the other boy's eyes. He seemed to be about to move away when Todd reached out tentatively and stopped him, almost before he'd thought it through. Pepito stopped and looked at him again, his face a mask, but his eyes were shining with something. Still worrying his lip and blushing hard enough to feel like his face was on fire, he reached up and spread his fingers around Pepito's cheek, drawing him down for a kiss.

Pepito drew him into his arms gently but eagerly, running his hands over Todd's stomach again. Todd's breath hitched when a finger brushed across a sensitive nipple through his shirt. Pepito lowered himself onto him slowly, letting his weight settle slightly over him. His mismatched eyes were dark and hazy with desire, and Todd himself was thinking through molasses. But he knew enough that he still felt awkward about the whole thing.

"I... I'm not sure I -"

"Shh, I know, mi amado." Pepito said huskily, his voice low and rough. He nuzzled into Todd's neck, and Todd felt goosebumps travel up his leg. "We'll take it slow." Shyly, Todd ran his hands underneath Pepito's silk shirt, feeling the way the muscles shifted under his touch, amazed at how hot the other seemed, just short of fever temperature. He tried hard not to think about the growing bulge in his jeans, or the one he could feel through Pepito's pants. He was still marvelling at the feelings simple contact could bring.

Pepito moved to the side, so that he was lying besides Todd, and no longer hovering over him, which had made Todd feel slightly intimidated. Todd smiled, happy about his thoughtfulness. Impulsively, he leaned forward and kissed his nose. The surprised look on his face was priceless enough to send Todd into fits of laughter, made worse when Pepito suddenly grinned and launched himself at him, tickling him wherever he could while he kissed him all over his face. They laughed and attacked each other with tickling fingers, until, breathless, they collapsed back onto the bed and grinned at each other goofily.

Todd was the first to realise what they'd just done, and he smiled bashfully, feeling himself flush again. _At least Pepito is blushing too this time_, Todd thought, even though that brought the tally up to about a hundred and fifty for him, and one for Pepito.

"Did I just have the Antichrist giggle and tickle torture me like a twelve year old girl?" Todd asked, just as incredulous as he was amused.

Pepito laughed and squeezed his hand. "Can't help it. I'm just stupid in love." Todd didn't even have to feel his face flame to know that it was the worst blush he'd ever suffered.

The other boy grinned and shuffled closer, looking boyish for once, more like himself, and not the seductive rake he usually appeared to be. He brought Todd closer into his arms and snuggled into him, breathing deeply.

"You're sleepy?" Todd asked, tentatively touching the honey skin of the other's cheeks, still slightly disbelieving that this amazing man wanted him. Pepito nodded, his strange eyes soft with affection and blinking lazily.

"Mm, us'd up lots of en'rgy t'day." He mumbled, leaning into his touch. And Todd remembered that not only had he healed the three boys and the teacher, but he added thirty years of life in total to their life spans. And he undoubtedly had to wipe the memory of their entire class, nurses included.

"Thank you." Todd whispered. The other made another noise of assent.

"No pr'blem. I l've you aft'rall." And his breaths evened out.

Todd felt a few tears prickle in his eyes, but he didn't shed them, just pulled Pepito closer.

XxX

Oh yeah bitches, it's DONE. DONE I SAY. Only took a decade right?


End file.
